


College

by TheGreatYakkini (TotallyInsaney)



Series: Domestic Warner Brothers (and Warner sister) [3]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Scratchy is a dad, Sibling Love, Wakko and Dot are not happy, Yakko is going to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyInsaney/pseuds/TheGreatYakkini
Summary: Yakko is off to college. Wakko and Dot react exactly how you'd expect.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Domestic Warner Brothers (and Warner sister) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	College

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't super plot heavy, because I was focusing more on how they were feeling about the situation. Because it's just college, but at the same time, it's Yakko going to college and being away from his siblings.

The day had arrived. Eighteen year old Yakko Warner was going to college. He had gotten his acceptance letter months ago, made his arrangements to be living in the dorms on campus, and his bags were all packed. All that was left to do was get his stuff to his car that Scratchy had gifted him when he turned sixteen.

It was a struggle, mostly due to the two young teens clinging desperately to his legs like koalas. "We don't want you to go!" Dot wailed, looking more like she did at nine years old than her actual age of thirteen.

"Take us with you!" Wakko cried. There was a slight sense of irony in how Wakko was acting at fourteen compared to Yakko. But the eldest didn't dwell on it as he forced his way through the door with his siblings still attached to his legs.

"C'mon sibs, don't make this harder than it has to be." He begged, attempted to shake them off of him.

"No! Don't leave us!" Dot dug her claws into his leg.

"Ow! C'mon, let go!" Yakko leaned down, struggling to pry her hands away.

"Dot, Wakko, let go of your brother." Scratchy said, pulling Wakko away from Yakko.

"No! Don't go!" Dot cried as Yakko held her at arms length.

"It won't be forever. I'm just going to college, not dying." He stated, keeping his tone light.

"Kidses, you knew this day was coming. Und you'll see him at Christmas." The psychiatrist added, placing his hands on the younger Warners' shoulders.

"But that's so long!" Wakko exclaimed.

"But not forever. I'll be back before you know it." Yakko replied, bopping his nose gently.

Dot cried, "We'll miss you!" Her eyes began welling up with tears.

"And I'll miss you," Yakko pulled both siblings into a hug, squeezing them tight. "Tell you what, I will call you every single night, before you go to bed. Then it'll be just like I'm here with you."

"But it won't be the same." Wakko whimpered, pressing his face against Yakko's chest.

"I know, but it'll be okay. And you can text me whenever you want. We can make this work. Now, no crying. You'll get me crying and then we'll cause a flood." 

Finally, Yakko pulled away, patting their heads. "You promise you'll come back?" Dot asked.

"Promise. After all, it's one for all…" He started.

".... And all for one times three!" Wakko and Dot finished, smiling.

Yakko grinned in response, kissing their heads. "Mwah! Mwah! I love you, sibs. I have to go now or I'm gonna get stuck in traffic, but I promise that I'll call you when I get there."

Wakko and Dot still looked hesitant to let him leave, but made no move to stop him this time. Yakko tossed the rest of the bags into his car and walked to the door.

Scratchy followed, placing a hand on the teeny shoulder. "Yakko, be careful. Und have fun."

"Thanks Scratchy, I will," Yakko paused for a moment before hugging the psychiatrist. "I'll miss you too."

His guardian patted his back. "You better go now. Traffic will get heavy soon, und you don't want to be late." In response, the teen pulled away with a nod.

"You're right. I'll talk to you later, Scratchy." With that, he climbed into the car and shut the door.

When he pulled out of the driveway, Wakko and Dot followed his car from up the sidewalk for a block before he turned onto the main road. Once his car was out of sight, Wakko and Dot linked arms and began walking back to Scratchy's house. It was official. Yakko was on his way to college, leaving Wakko and Dot behind.

As promised, Yakko called them later in the day. Scratchy put him on speakerphone so they could all talk to him. "Hey sibs."

"Hey Yakko!" They both exclaimed together.

"I made it in one piece. Traffic was a b… you know." There was some shuffling as he spoke, like Yakko was moving things around.

"What are you doing?" Dot's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"Getting my stuff unpacked to settle in. I'm getting a roommate tomorrow." Yakko replied. The teen was putting his clothes away into a small dresser in the dorm room by his bed, phone balanced between his face and shoulder.

"We miss you already." Wakko said with a sad smile.

"Miss you guys too. It's been quiet. Don't know how I'll get by without you two barging in every five minutes." Yakko teased with a playful smile that they could hear in his tone.

"Or Wakko stealing your snacks?" Dot added amusedly.

"Or Dot using your toothbrush?" Wakko snickered.

"Number one, that was only once. And secondly, it was MY toothbrush!" Dot protested.

The eldest Warner nearly dropped his phone as he started laughing at their bickering. It was almost as if he had never left. While the three of them chatted, the smile never left Yakko's face.

Yes, the three of them were gonna do just fine like this. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably isn't as fascinating as Wakko being bullied or Dot going to prom, but I'd like to think the heart is still here. After all, it's focused more on them taking another step into growing up. Doing your own thing and spreading your wings. Which is hard. Especially for someone like Yakko who has always been looking out for his siblings.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Leave a kudos if you did, drop a comment telling me your thoughts. Or if you have a prompt you'd like me to fill with this series, I do take requests.


End file.
